Dreamfluff
by ObeyTheSnarf
Summary: They've battled side-by-side, and they're as close as friends can be.  But could they be closer?  A shared dream may bring the answer.  But what will their friends think?  ScraftyXMusharna yuri.  Rated M for language, violence, and mating scenes.
1. Relaxation at Village Bridge

I was going to make this as a chapter of a humorous fanfic about strange pairings within the Field egg group, but this story ended up longer and more serious than expected, so it seems a lot better as its own short fic.

These two are based on my own pokemon, who would be adorable together.

Scrafty and Musharna happen to have the exact same height in the Pokedex, in case you were wondering.

* * *

><p>Under the cool shade of Village Bridge, Musharna regarded her reflection thoughtfully. The tunes of the local musicians floated through the village and leant the place a romantic feel. Her Trainer was occupied with some part-time waitress job, so she had an hour or two just to relax in peace, away from loud and frightening Pokemon.<p>

She floated a foot or so above the water, watching her image warp in the shallow waves of the river, contemplating life. Musharna felt so at peace, as if nothing could break her concentra-

SPLOOSH!

A slightly wounded red-striped Basculin made a hasty retreat, in the process hitting Musharna with a spray of water.

She squealed, and fled as fast as she could. Her eyes irritated by the unwelcome shower, she blindly scooted in a direction that seemed safe.

THUD.

Musharna ran into something fairly solid, and to her surprise, it fell over. Lightly callused, three-fingered hands grasped at her and tried to push her off, and panic rose in her stomach.

"Hey! Get off! You're getting me all wet!" shouted a familiar voice.

Musharna blinked a few times before her double-battle partner, Scrafty, blurred into view. Scrafty grunted irritably, wriggling under her weight and trying to keep a sandwich from being dampened.

"Eek! Sorry Scrafty!" Musharna blushed, and levitated off of her and floated a few feet away.

"What are you-" Scrafty stopped mid-sentence as Musharna suddenly sneezed, spraying accidentally-inhaled water from her blowhole. Scrafty was completely drenched from head to tail, and her crest drooped slightly.

There followed a long, uncomfortable silence in which Scrafty stared blankly at Musharna.

Just as Musharna was about to apologize again, Scrafty spoke.

"Uh… I didn't know Musharna could learn Water Spout," she remarked, blinking.

Musharna blushed. "Not so far as I know. I just had a lot of water up my nose… a Basculin came out of nowhere and splashed me!"

Scrafty grinned impishly. "Oh, heheh. That must have been the one I got right on the nose."

"W-what?"

"I'll show you, hang on a sec." Spotting a whirlpool, Scrafty picked up a small rock and forcefully tossed it at the unsuspecting Basculin. The rock hit its mark, and the Pokemon thrashed around desperately, making an impressive splash, which drenched the singer standing on the other bank of the river.

"It's a new game I made up," Scrafty announced proudly.

"Really?" said Musharna quietly, "What's it called?"

"It's the 'throw rocks at Basculin and make them splash people' game."

"Er, well, that's not very nice," Musharna whispered. This was typical behavior for a Scrafty, but it seemed strangely charming coming from her battle partner. Musharna stifled a smile and tried to look angry.

"Hey, I wasn't TRYING to splash YOU! I thought you were some snot-nosed little kid who needed a wave to the face!" Scrafty objected, missing the point.

"Oh no, your sandwich," Musharna observed suddenly, changing the subject. "It's ruined."

Scrafty turned her attention to the handful of mushy bread. "Oh."

"Sorry!" Musharna squeaked, turning her gaze to the ground.

Scrafty regarded the sandwich thoughtfully. "It's ok, it was a nasty sandwich. Pecha berries… ugh."

Musharna was puzzled. "Well, um, why were you eating it then?"

Raising an eyebrow, Scrafty squinted at the remains of the sandwich. "I… eat food," she replied slowly. "I don't know."

Musharna would have shrugged if her biology allowed it. She started feeling a little tired.

Scrafty's grin slowly returned. "I have an idea."

"Hm?"

Scrafty pointed at an island in the middle of the river. "If we can get over there, it'll be an even better spot to play the game from!"

"Uh, I don't want to play," Musharna said uncomfortably. "How are you going to get over there?"

"Think you can carry me?" Scrafty whispered.

"What?"

Scrafty hopped off the ground and scrambled up Musharna's side. "Woah, you're kind of slippery. I guess you're still wet."

"W-why didn't you ask Swanna? She knows Surf…" Musharna stammered, blushing as Scrafty's still-damp tail hit her in the face, a strange but not entirely unpleasant sensation.

Turning around, Scrafty peeked her head upside-down close to Musharna's face. "'Cause I knew you'd be cool with it. Right?"

Musharna was lost in Scrafty's gaze. She hadn't been this close to her before, and something she suspected about her feelings for Scrafty was quickly becoming very clear. "Um, sure."

Scrafty drew away, her belly scales rubbing against Musharna, making her shiver. She started poking at her hide experimentally. "Wow, your skin is kinda rubbery. I was expecting it to be all fuzzy or something."

"Oh," Musharna sighed self-consciously. "Sorry."

"What? No, no, I'm just surprised! It's kind of like my pants," Scrafty exclaimed, putting her face against her rubbery back. "Except you're warm."

Scrafty lay like that for a little while, when Musharna suddenly coughed.

Scrafty sat up and blushed. "Right, well, let's get over to that island and throw rocks at stuff! Yeah!" she shouted, pumping her fist into the air. She pointed at the island. "Mush!"

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind. Let's go."

Musharna had hovered a few yards away from the shore when she was hit by another wave of drowsiness. Her eyelids fluttered a few times before closing.

"Musharna? What are you doing?" Scrafty asked, looking concerned.

"Just… just resting my eyes…" Musharna curled up and fell asleep, still hovering in midair.

* * *

><p>Atop the dozing Musharna, Scrafty began to panic.<p>

No matter what Scrafty did, that silly purple fetus would not wake up. She tried shouting, but to no avail. She tried scooping up some water and splashing it in her face, still with no results. Scrafty even tried punching her, which was unsurprisingly not very effective.

Out of ideas, Scrafty swiveled around to face Musharna's blowhole. Ominous purple mist had already begun to emerge.

Scrafty thought for a moment she saw herself in the swirling mist. She moved closer to investigate, which turned out to be a mistake. In moments, she was enveloped in the dream mist. Her vision turned to purple, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>And so it begins.<p> 


	2. Sweet dreams

I don't think most updates will be as frequent as this, but I can always try.

* * *

><p>Scrafty found herself on a floating island in the sky and immediately recognized it.<p>

"Ah shit, the Dreamworld." She grumbled tiredly. Scrafty was not fond of the Dreamworld. Despite the floating house-islands, the gravity seemed to be higher than normal, requiring her to hang on to her pants for dear life, or at least for dear not-exposing-her-naked-body. Besides, the whole thing seemed like a very, very bad drug trip.

Deciding to wait out the hour indoors, Scrafty headed for the house. Upon opening the door, she discovered Musharna floating in the middle of the room. Startled, Scrafty dropped her pants. She grabbed her fallen garment and pulled it up immediately, blushing, but fortunately Musharna appeared to be asleep. Mist suddenly billowed out of her blowhole.

"Ugh, not again…" sighed Scrafty as she was engulfed by the mysterious substance.

This time, she became aware of herself in a grassy meadow. The sun shone strongly but gently, like Illumise courting.

Getting up from the ground, she spotted Musharna about ten yards away, contentedly sniffing flowers. Curious, Scrafty approached her. Musharna turned to face her.

"Scrafty! It's so good to see you, sweetie!"

"S-sweetie?" stammered Scrafty.

A hundred or so flowers, pulled from the ground by Musharna's psychic power, gently pushed Scrafty towards her.

Musharna pulled Scrafty into her arms, embracing her.

Scrafty was dumbfounded as Musharna caressed her cheek affectionately with her snout. Her heart beat faster and harder than it ever had, even in the heat of battle.

In a sudden moment of boldness, Scrafty nuzzled her back, burying her face in Musharna's chest.

Musharna lowered herself to the ground and lay on her side, and the two cuddled comfortably. Scrafty sighed as Musharna's soft, rubbery skin warmed her reptilian body.

"You know what?" Scrafty whispered, the words seeming to come forth of their own accord.

"What?" asked Musharna.

"You are the weirdest-looking Pokemon I've ever seen," replied Scrafty.

"Oh," Musharna squeaked sadly.

But Scrafty continued, "And I think I love you."

Musharna smiled and blushed, pulling Scrafty closer. "I love you too. You know that."

They lay in the sun for what seemed like an eternity, until it began to rain. In fact, it was a torrent that threatened to wash them both away!

* * *

><p>Musharna woke with a start to find a wild Basculin furiously aqua tailing Scrafty.<p>

"Damn fish! What did I ever do to… oh. Riiight. Still…" Scrafty launched a wad of spit at the now-retreating Basculin, burning a hole in its dorsal fin.

Musharna quietly hovered to the grassy island, and Scrafty reluctantly slid off her back. She slowly sat down and gazed intensely at her feet.

"Are you ok?" Musharna asked.

"I'm fine." Scrafty turned her gaze to the water. "Just had a weird dream, that's all."

"Oh no!" Musharna blurted.

"What?"

Musharna paused before speaking again, this time choosing her words carefully. "Scrafty, tell me, did you inhale any of my mist when I fell asleep?"

"Yeah, by accident. The stuff knocked me right out."

Musharna's entire face turned bright pink. "So… that was really you."

Scrafty's eyes widened and she turned to stare at Musharna. "What are you saying?"

Musharna avoided eye contact. "Did… do you really mean what you said in the dream?"

This time, it was Scrafty's turn to blush. "I guess so. Ok, yeah. Did you mean it too?"

"Of course I do!"

Pulled into a hug, Scrafty grinned. "You know, I never would have guessed you swing that way."

"Really? I always knew _you_ were lesbian," Musharna giggled.

"How?" asked Scrafty.

"Oh, anyone can tell."

Scrafty raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Really, it can probably be seen from space," Musharna lapsed into a fit of giggling.

"What is **THAT** supposed to mean?"

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short. Some of the chapters will definitely be short.<p>

I probably will eventually have to change the rating on this fanfic. There is a lemon coming in the near future (not as bad as it could be though), not next chapter of course, but it will happen.


	3. Fun at Nimbasa

Wow, let's see if I can keep this up.

Just so's you knows, my trainer name is not actually Snarf.

* * *

><p>Scrafty and Musharna jumped back into battling with renewed enthusiasm. They became more protective of each other, focusing their efforts on high-power attacks and immobilizing status moves.<p>

Confident in the improvement in battle skills, their trainer, Snarf, decided it was time to visit the Pokemon League again.

This proved to be a mistake. The League's pokemon were more powerful than anticipated, and more importantly, faster. The team barely scraped through, each member fainting at least three times.

After the ordeal was over, Snarf decided it was time for another break. Apologizing profusely, she took the team to Nimbasa for some fun at the amusement park. After letting everyone out of their pokeballs, Snarf went to some other part of the city to brood over her incompetence as a trainer and be thankful for not playing a nuzlocke.

"Heatmor, you did a great job taking out that Escavalier!" congratulated Serperior. "It was like 15 levels higher than you!"

"Thanks, it's good to actually be useful to the group," Heatmor said, waving a claw around. "I feel like I've been kept on the back burner lately, know what I mean?"

Swanna chimed in, "If I were actually trained some time, I could do something useful too!"

"You _were_ useful!" insisted Serperior.

Heatmor chuckled. "Useful as fodder. Yeah, you were there just in time to faint, how special."

Swanna puffed up her chest. "Like I said, if Snarf just paid a little more attention to me, I could probably sweep the League all by myself," she whined. "Serperior, daaarling, don't you think so?"

"Uh… sure?" mumbled Serperior.

"Uh, excuuuse me, you big breasted bimbo, but even if you reach level 100, you'd still have no chance against the league. You're simply an inferior Pokemon. I think your nickname really suits you," sneered Heatmor.

"Don't you dare say it," threatened Swanna.

"Hey, girls, calm down," Serperior objected.

"Serperior, I don't know why you even bother talking to her," Heatmor scoffed. "After all, she _is_ a Failduck."

"Bitch!" honked 'Failduck,' lunging at her.

A minor fight ensued.

Scrafty walked shakily out of the gym/roller coaster and noticed the commotion. She strode up to the group and grabbed the combatants, pushing them away from each other. "Cut it out, guys. We did a good job at the League, considering. Now, it is time to shut the fuck up and have fun. Erm, excuse me for a moment." Scrafty dashed over to the nearest trash can and vomited loudly.

"Woah, are you ok?" Serperior shouted.

"I hate roller coasters! They can go die!" raged Scrafty, gripping the edge of the garbage can.

* * *

><p>Floating by the railing, Musharna enjoyed some cotton candy and watched the fountains make rainbows in the sunlight. Zweilous stretched herself out on the grass, one of her heads munching contentedly on a bag of popcorn, the other having a friendly chat with Musharna.<p>

"I know I'm not very useful yet, but in just a few more levels I'll evolve and everything will be awesome," Zweilous murmured wistfully. "I envy you, all it took for you to evolve was a moon stone."

"I can't learn any more moves on my own now though," sighed Musharna. "It's all TMs and HMs now."

Zweilous nodded. "That's true, but you're still the best special attacker on the team."

Musharna blushed. "Well, won't that change when you evolve?"

"Maybe, but we'll both still have a place on the team, you're the only one with psychic type moves."

"I suppose so." Musharna looked back at the fountains.

"So, how are things with Scrafty?"

"Uhm?" Musharna squeaked, startled. "Oh, our double battles? I think we're improving a lot."

Zweilous smiled. "Besides the double battles. I heard you two at Village Bridge."

Musharna froze. "D-does anyone else know?"

Zweilous laughed. "Everyone else has their hands full with their own drama. Heatmor and Swanna are busy fighting over Serperior, and Serperior is not only clueless about that, he's also clueless that it's because he's the only male in the party." She rested her currently talking head on a nearby bush. "Why would it matter anyway? It's not like anyone would have a problem with it."

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to talk to Scrafty about it. Where is she, by the way?"

Zweilous shook her head. "I don't know. The Ferris wheel maybe?"

Zweilous' other head rose from the popcorn bag and guffawed. "Ahaha, looks like someone can't handle her roller coasters very well," she snorted. "Ooh, I don't know if that cheap plastic garbage bin can handle that much caustic liquid… Yikes. I wouldn't want to be the one to clean THAT up! Bwahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Scrafty looked up from the melting garbage can and spotted Zweilous near the fountains. Fairly certain her stomach had fully emptied itself, she trudged over to meet her.<p>

"Hey, Scrafty! How's it goiiiin'?" gushed Zweilous' more rowdy head, its face covered in bits of popcorn.

"Well, aside from puking my guts out, I'm doing pretty well, yourself?" Scrafty fist bumped Zweilous' head.

"Not too shabby," she replied.

"Scrafty, Musharna is looking for you," mentioned the other head. "She's near the Ferris wheel."

Scrafty's heart skipped a beat. "Uh, Zweilous, I'll see you later," she said, and made her way towards the ride.

"Sure thing," said Zweilous, smiling. "You girls have fun together."

"And keep your pants on!" added her other head loudly.

"Don't say that!" scolded the first head.

* * *

><p>It's clear I will have to change the rating on this fic, but I'll hold off on that until I add the chapter that will make the difference.<p>

My estimate is the lemon will occur the chapter after next.


	4. Popcorn, Cotton Candy, and Homophobia

Wow, I just keep cranking these out, huh? Too bad noone reads them. Heh.

Hm, just realized maybe I should be spelling "popcorn" as "popcornn." You know, just to keep it consistent with the Pokemon game universe.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Scrafty to find Musharna. She was floating around near the entrance to the Ferris wheel, looking a little bit lost.<p>

"Musharna," Scrafty said, "I heard you were looking for me?"

Musharna nodded. "I want to talk to you about something. How about on the Ferris wheel?"

"Uh, ok."

Musharna watched the things on the ground shrink as they went higher.

"Scrafty, do we have to keep our relationship a secret?"

Scrafty shrugged. "Well, I hadn't exactly thought about it, but not really. I don't see why we shouldn't be out in the open about it."

"Ok," said Musharna, smiling. "Zweilous figured it out on her own anyway."

Scrafty suppressed a laugh. "Oh, is _that_ why her right head shouted 'Keep your pants on!' at me?"

Musharna giggled. "She really said that?"

"Yeah. When do we get off this thing?" Scrafty asked, her skin turning slightly green.

Musharna peeked out the window. "I think it's halfway over. See? I think this is as high as the ride goes."

"Ugh, don't tell me how high we are," Scrafty hissed, bringing her knees to her chest and closing her eyes.

Soon after, the two Pokemon finally exited the Ferris wheel, Scrafty leaning on Musharna for support until she could get her balance.

A small group of children was crowded around Heatmor. A little boy pulled a few uncooked cornn berries from the bottom of his bag and threw them in the air. With a flourish, Heatmor's tongue zipped out and caught the berries, popping them with its heat before pulling them into her mouth and eating them. The children cheered.

"Yeaaaaaah! Do it again!" shouted the little boy.

Scrafty facepalmed. "They act like this is the first time they've seen a fire type do that."

"Oh, let them have their fun. We're here to celebrate our victory against the League, aren't we?" Musharna laughed, patting Scrafty on the shoulder. "Let's go get some cotton candy."

"Think Snarf has noticed yet that I've been keeping some of the money from fights using this amulet coin?" Scrafty whispered, pointing to the charm around her neck and pulling a wallet out of her pants.

"I don't think she'd mind," Musharna whispered back.

Having paid for the cotton candys, Scrafty and Musharna sat on a bench to enjoy the treats. Scrafty took one bite, and the rest instantly dissolved into bubbling goo and stuck to her hand. "Ah, fuck."

Musharna's eyes widened. "Wow, your acid spit is awfully potent."

"I hate it when that happens." She wiped the deadly candy goo onto the side of her seat, causing the wood of the bench to smoke. "Hold on a moment… hey, come on," Scrafty said, grabbing Musharna's paw and pulling her over to a nearby tree.

Scrafty put a finger in her mouth and reached out to trace on the bark, 'Scrafty and Musharna' with a heart around it.

"Awww," cooed Musharna, blushing happily.

Scrafty put a hand over her mouth to hide a grin, imagining other applications for her newfound etching ability.

A dark blue head snaked from behind the tree trunk. "Aww, you guys are just tooo cute! Bwahaha!"

"Ah!" shouted Scrafty, falling backwards.

Zweilous' other head appeared and nipped the first. "Settle down, sis. Dear, mind your pants," she advised.

Scrafty blushed and quickly tugged the shed skin up to its usual level.

"What do you have to hide in there anyway?" asked Musharna, only having looked for a moment before averting her eyes.

"Uh, I'll sho- er, tell you later," mumbled Scrafty, standing up.

Zweilous' right head snickered.

"Oh shut up," hissed Scrafty.

"Well, mind if we go back to our nap? I don't mean to be rude, but the shade under this tree is soo nice…" asked her left head politely.

"Okay," said Musharna. "Let's go find the others."

Not too far away, Serperior, Heatmor, and Swanna were resting on the lawn. Heatmor looked bloated and very uncomfortable, likely the result of too much popcornn. As the pair approached, all eyes went to them.

"What?" asked Musharna, nervously trying to read their expressions.

Hesitantly, Heatmor spoke first. "Now, we all know how Zweilous' right head loves to gossip, but are the rumors true? Are you two really, you know, _gay_ together?"

Scrafty didn't like her tone of voice. "What about you and Serperior, are you two really, you know, _STRAIGHT_ together?"

Heatmor blushed.

"Wow, and I didn't even know Musharnas could be boys!" blurted Serperior.

"Um, they can, but I'm female," Musharna said, sidling closer to Scrafty.

"Oh, sorry." Serperior squinted hard at Scrafty. "You're a GIRL?"

Scrafty's angry retort was drowned out by the anguished wailing of Swanna.

"_Oh_ my _Arceus_ I'm battling alongside _QUEERS_?"

Now, everyone stared at Swanna.

"It's… not that big a deal, Failduck," Heatmor said, giving her a strange look.

"This party doesn't have the Pokérus, it has GAY GERMS!" Swanna screeched hysterically.

Scrafty burst out laughing.

"And- AUGH! I've been traveling with you!" Swanna examined her body quickly. "I MIGHT BE _INFECTED!" _

This was the turning point. The rest of the party, including a somewhat drowsy Zweilous, followed Scrafty's example.

Swanna began to run back and forth, flailing her wings wildly and bumping into small children, wailing "INFECTED!" at the top of her lungs.

"_I _have to tell Master _NOW_ before it's too late!" announced Swanna, who promptly left the amusement park.

After a while, the laughter died down.

"Wow, is she for _real?"_ remarked Zweilous' right head.

Heatmor shook her head. "Poor Failduck. I think her brains must have turned to mush after losing so many battles."

"Maybe she was dropped when she was an egg," suggested Serperior.

Musharna was still giggling. "Hey Scrafty,"

"What? Fft…" asked Scrafty, doubled over trying to contain herself.

"Gay germs. Ehehehee! Snort!"

"Ahahahahaha! Ow…" she laughed, holding her aching stomach.

"Think Swanna knows _Snarf_ is a 'queer?'" Zweilous' left head said to its right. "Bwahaha, apparently not!" she chortled.

* * *

><p>Snarf sat quietly at the table in the Pokémon center, enjoying some tea and reading up on ways to improve her training skills.<p>

Suddenly, the door burst open and an ill-tempered Swanna flew in, shedding feathers everywhere, bumping into things, honking like crazy, and otherwise making a fantastic scene.

"Wow, someone really needs to teach their Swanna how to behave," she muttered to herself. Looking a little closer, the Swanna looked kind of familiar.

"Oh shit." Snarf put her head in her hands as the feathery tornado of misbehavior spotted her from across the room. "What did I do to deserve this?" she wondered out loud.

Swanna dove towards Snarf in some sort of frenzied desperation. "Master! Come quick! It's an EMERGENCY!"

"What's going on?" asked Snarf, brushing feathers off her jacket.

"No time to explain! It's an EMERGENCY!"

A nurse approached the trainer and her disgruntled bird. "Excuse me, is this your Swanna?"

Snarf sighed. "Yes."

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to please take it outside. It is distressing the other Pokémon being cared for here."

Outside, Swanna's desperation only increased. "Master! Get on my back, before it's too late!"

"This better not be anything like that 'fashion emergency' two days ago," warned Snarf, preparing for a probably unpleasant flight.

* * *

><p>WARNING: Next chapter will contain a ScraftyXMusharna lemon. I will put a break in the text before it begins, letting you know it's about to happen and if you want you can skip it. Don't like, don't read.<p>

I will try to make it as biologically plausible as possible, but without getting really, really gross. You'll find out what that means if you read it.


	5. Training, Mating, and Shining

Time to change the rating to M!

This chapter contains the aforementioned lemon. There will be a warning before it begins, and if you want you can skip it without missing any important plot developments.

* * *

><p>Speculation about Swanna's over-the-top reaction came to a stop when she returned with Snarf.<p>

Snarf brushed sticks, feathers, and Bug Pokémon off her clothes and sighed. "Ok, Swanna, what's the emergency?"

Trying to catch her breath, Swanna pointed a shaking wing in Scrafty and Musharna's direction.

"Swanna, everyone looks fine. What's going on? Do you still think Heatmor looks 'all wrong' and 'throws off the group's color scheme'?"

"N-no! Er, well, yes, but that's not the important thing right now! We've all been DISEASED!"

"Swanna, we've been over this before. Twice. The Pokérus is harmless and doubles your EVs. Don't tell me you forgot again?"

"No! It wasn't the Pokérus! It was really much worse than you thought! Look at Scrafty and Musharna!"

"Swanna, please, I told you before that Zweilous gave it to the party when my brother traded her to me when she was a Deino."

"No! It was them! Look harder!"

Snarf looked harder at Scrafty and Musharna, who huddled closer together under her gaze. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Look at how close together they're standing!"

"Swanna, not _everyone_ subscribes to your '35 inches rule', and they're battle partners. They get along," Snarf observed patiently.

Swanna stamped her feet in frustration. "No, you don't understand! They're queers!"

"You can't go around calling people queers because they get along and you don't like them."

"No, no, no! They're queers! They're legitimately QUEER!"

Snarf sighed again. "Scrafty, Musharna, for the sake of making Swanna shut up, please tell me. Are you two an item?"

They nodded.

Snarf turned back to Swanna. "Ok, so what about this constitutes an 'emergency?'"

"They've got GAY GERMS."

"Excuse me?"

"GAY germs. Germs that make you GAY."

Snarf face-palmed.

"I'm already starting to feel attracted to breasts! It's too late for me! Nooo!" Swanna began head-butting nearby objects. "Put me out of my misery oh sweet rocks!"

"Swanna."

"Oh Arceus kill me!"

"Swanna!"

"What?"

Snarf put her hand through her hair. "Ok, first of all, even the males of your species have breasts, so you're probably straight. Second, homosexuality is not contagious. Third, suck it up and have a little tolerance. If you can't do that, you don't belong on this team. I may not have a girlfriend right now but I am, and always will be, a homosexual."

"You're everywhere!" cried Swanna in horror.

"That's enough, Phailduck," said Snarf, calling her back to her Pokéball. "Good GOD, when she fell out of the stupid tree she hit _all_ of the branches," she sighed.

"You handled that situation very well," complimented Zweilous' left head.

"Aw, thanks. Does this mean I've made up for being a fail trainer at the League?"

There was silence.

Snarf scratched her head. "Yeah, didn't really think so. So! I hope you all had fun, but it's time to go train some more. I heard there are people to battle with today in the stadium and court. Scrafty and Musharna will lead, and Zweilous and (sigh) Swanna will hold the Exp. Shares."

Snarf called everyone into their Pokéballs, except for Musharna and Scrafty. "Congrats, you two. You're a bit of an odd couple, but you're in the same egg group, and nowhere near as shocking as Wailord and Skitty would be. Here, you might need these some time." Snarf presented a small bag to Scrafty.

Musharna peeked over Scrafty's shoulder to look in the bag. "Antidotes? Why?"

Snarf shrugged. "Never know when you'll need one."

"Uh, thanks," mumbled Scrafty, stashing the bag in her pants.

* * *

><p>A few battles later, Zweilous finally evolved.<p>

"Bwahaha, this is so cool!" Hydreigon giggled, flailing her "hands" in the air.

"This is awful!" cried her left hand. "Stop acting like a Deino!"

"Don't worry lefty," chuckled her right hand, "You get control of the main head half the time."

Having beaten all the trainers available in Nimbasa, Snarf announced she had some business to take care of on Route 15.

Once again, the team was allowed to explore while Snarf was occupied, with the exception of Swanna, who refused to come out of her Pokéball.

Hydreigon immediately decided her best course of action was to find wild Pokémon and practice her new power on them, and Serperior and Heatmor announced they were going back to White Forest, leaving Scrafty and Musharna alone on the misty route.

Scrafty yawned. "Wow, this place is kind of boring. Not much to do. Any ideas?"

Musharna thought for a moment. "Weren't you going to tell me what your pants are covering?"

"Oh yeah," said Scrafty. She took hold of the edge of her pants and pulled them down one leg. "Go ahead, have a look."

Puzzled, Musharna examined Scrafty's exposed leg. "I don't see anything."

"Look closer. Right here," Scrafty directed, running a finger over a row of tiny, barely visible dots.

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it," assured Scrafty

"Oh." Musharna thought for a minute. "What is it?"

"My femoral pores."

"What do they do?" asked Musharna curiously.

"Well, they don't actually do anything. If I were male, they'd be larger and they'd secrete a waxy substance for marking my territory. There are a few dragon types that have these, too," Scrafty added.

"Why do you hide them?"

Scrafty shrugged. "Well, it's a sensitive area, and the only external gender difference in my species, since our reproductive organs stay folded away unless they're being used. We like to keep that information private where I come from. Besides, the pants are responsible for our high defense stats, not to mention they keep out the sand."

"I suppose that makes sense."

Scrafty looked warily at their surroundings. "Let's find a better spot to hang out," she suggested, "This seems pretty out in the open, and there are a lot of wild Pokémon here."

After some searching, the couple found a secluded area. There was tall grass present, but it appeared to be deserted.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Lemon ahead.<strong>

The courtship, mating behavior, and reproductive anatomy in this section is based mainly on that of monitor lizards, but also iguanas, whiptail lizards, snakes, some mammals, and birds (and of course just a bit of human behavior). I assume that because all Pokémon capable of reproduction lay eggs, Pokémon probably have cloacas as opposed to the many orifices present in the genital areas of most mammals.

Tapir courtship behaviors are not a major component, the reason being some courtship behaviors that are totally normal for ungulates might be considered unnecessarily kinky in this context.

If you have an aversion to reading about a Musharna and Scrafty having a passionate moment and fucking like lizards (not like rabbits, see above), I suggest you skip this section. You will not miss any important plot details (as far as there is a plot to this story).

But it's ok guys, I'm a doctor (whoops, doctor was supposed to be crossed out!) biologist.

* * *

><p>"We haven't had much time to ourselves lately, have we," cooed Musharna, cuddling up to Scrafty. "This is nice. Very nice."<p>

"It is." Scrafty's tongue flicked lazily out of her mouth from time to time, picking up the nearby scents. This time, it picked up the taste of sex pheromones, mixed closely with Musharna's usual scent. Scrafty's heartbeat quickened. Her tongue flicked faster and more frequently, taking in the tell-tale aroma. "M-musharna…" she moaned softly, stroking her partner's face.

Musharna whimpered and nuzzled her affectionately and started making whistling noises. She floated playfully away from Scrafty, and Scrafty pursued her, flicking her tongue steadily.

Scrafty soon caught up and leaned forward, rubbing her body against Musharna's back and wrapping her arms around her. Musharna continued to float around, Scrafty clinging to her.

Suddenly, Scrafty realized there was a problem. "You don't have a tail!" she exclaimed.

"Um, no, no I don't," said Musharna. "Is that a problem?

"Tails make it easier to find a cloaca… How do I find yours?"

"Try feeling around a bit…"

Scrafty reached down and her hand explored between Musharna's quivering back legs. After not too long, her fingers slipped into a moist cavity and Musharna gasped.

"Now, where were we?" Scrafty said, about to lean on Musharna again.

Musharna turned around and rubbed up against Scrafty's chin, inviting her to mount.

Scrafty climbed up Musharna's back, her pants slipping off in the process.

Musharna felt the soft scales of Scrafty's legs on her back, massaging her legs, encouraging them to move apart. Musharna obliged, and Scrafty slid backwards a bit.

"Hold still baby," she hissed seductively, sinking her teeth into Musharna's skin to ensure she would not fall off if Musharna did move.

"Ow!" Musharna squeaked in surprise.

"Shhh." Having maneuvered her body into position, Scrafty raised her tail, exposing her cloaca. She pressed it firmly against Musharna's and wrapped her tail around Musharna's leg. Musharna, immediately enjoying the sensation, began making short, blissful squealing sounds.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes, Scrafty twitching her tail rhythmically to please her partner, until an especially intense wave of pleasure caused her to open her mouth, losing her grip on Musharna's back. Scrafty fell into the grass, breathing heavily, and Musharna lay down beside her. They rested for a few minutes, cuddling and looking into each other's eyes, until Musharna nudged Scrafty's chin again.

Once again, Scrafty mounted her mate. They repeated the whole cycle several times, each time Scrafty making a new bite mark. In the middle of the fifth round, Musharna began getting dizzy.

"I… I don't feel so good," she squeaked, wobbling.

"Hnh?" Scrafty mumbled, just as Musharna toppled over.

Scrafty dismounted with difficulty, as her foot was trapped under her rather heavy partner. "Musharna? Musharna, say something!"

Worried, Scrafty quickly examined Musharna. She was breathing, but had a fever and was nearly unconscious. Puzzled, Scrafty ran her hand across Musharna's body. She stopped when her hand came in contact with one of her "love bites" and Musharna flinched in pain. The shallow wound was turning a sinister black, and the bruise appeared to have spread a bit since the bite occurred. Scrafty suddenly realized what was wrong: Musharna had been poisoned by her saliva.

Scrafty made a mad search for her pants, finally discovering them in a clump of grass. She retrieved the bag of antidotes and rushed back to Musharna's side. As Scrafty sprayed the love bites with antidote, Musharna's skin began to return to its normal color and she stirred a bit.

"S-scrafty? What am I doing on the ground?"

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault," sighed Scrafty, lying down next to Musharna and stroking her cheek. "I poisoned you. Of all the times to forget about my acid spit…"

"Don't worry about it." Musharna smiled. "Aside from being poisoned, that was really amazing," she sighed happily.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Scrafty, blushing.

"It's lucky Snarf gave us all those antidotes, huh?"

Scrafty, thinking for a moment, blushed even darker. "Uh, yeah… lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>-END OF LEMON-<strong>

If you opted to skip the mating scene, this is where you should start reading again.

* * *

><p>Just then, Heatmor and Serperior appeared from behind the corner.<p>

"Scrafty! Musharna!" called Heatmor, "We've been looking all over for y- oh my."

A bite-covered Musharna and pants-less Scrafty stared from the grass like Deerling caught in the headlights of a motorcycle.

"Well, what do we have here?" giggled Heatmor. "You two having a little fun?"

Scrafty hissed and darted off to retrieve her pants. Musharna gave Heatmor a sheepish glance.

"Don't worry, you're not the only ones," she assured them.

Serperior blushed a vibrant dark green. "You didn't need to tell them that," he whispered loudly.

After Scrafty had calmed down and put her pants back on, Heatmor pulled her aside. "You know, you should join us some time," she whispered.

Scrafty narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Serperior has a thing for girls with mouths that are 'super effective.'" Heatmor pointed at Serperior, who appeared to have burn marks on his body, especially around his neck and tail areas. "You could bite him anywhere, he'd love it. You could bring Musharna too, the more the merrier," she added, winking.

Scrafty drew back, her eyes twitching. "I think I'll pass."

Heatmor shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Hey, did Snarf give you guys something when you first got together?" asked Scrafty.

"Yeah, a bag of burn heals. How about you?"

"Some antidotes."

"Ahaha. Did she also say you 'Never know when you'll need them'?" Heatmor giggled.

Scrafty blushed. "Uh, yeah."

* * *

><p>Soon, Snarf called her party back together.<p>

"Hey everyone, I figured you might want to have some idea of what I was just doing. This is because it may affect the composition of our group in the foreseeable future."

Everyone stared at Snarf as she pulled out a Master ball and tossed it.

The ball opened and an Arcanine appeared. His yellow fur sparkled in the sun as he coolly examined the group.

Heatmor gasped in dismay.

Snarf waved her arms frantically. "Now please, relax. This Arcanine is just an example, he probably won't be joining our party anytime soon," she assured them, as the Arcanine reared up and affectionately licked her face. "He is gorgeous though, isn't he?"

The party was silent.

Snarf coughed. "Well, I've transferred a few Pokémon I got in another region," she began. "Many of them are indeed shiny, and I traded for them quite a while ago. This guy's from Japan," she added, patting the Arcanine. "Later on, I intend to transfer even more of them. I have a total of over 60 shiny Pokémon, and I do like to use them. However, at least for now, everyone's position on the team is safe, with the exception of Swanna, who I might swap out for one of my shiny Mews, as they can easily learn the Surf and Fly."

"_One_ of your shiny Mews?" whispered Musharna shakily.

"The other shinies I have transferred or will be transferring include but are not limited to Raichu, Meganium, Charizard, Raticate, Golem, Palkia, Riolu, Lumineon, Umbreon, Spiritomb, Darkrai, and more."

"Darkrai?" hissed Scrafty uneasily.

Scrafty caught Arcanine staring at her. Upon meeting her gaze, Arcanine walked up to her and winked suggestively, taking her hand in one of his massive paws. "Hey, baby. What's a foxy lizard like you doing with a bunch of Pokémon Quartz rejects like this?"

"Paws off!" Scrafty snapped, spitting in his face. "Fuck off, you sparkly carpet!"

Arcanine yelped and pawed desperately at his nose, trying to remove the corrosive liquid.

Snarf looked at the irritated Scrafty and face palmed. "Arcanine, return. Come on guys, let's go put this guy away and get (sigh) Swanna out again so we can fly."

Scrafty's disgusted expression quickly gave way to a pale stare. "Did you see how Snarf looked at me?"

"Oh, Scrafty," sighed Musharna.

Scrafty stared blankly at the ground. "A shiny Darkrai… I'm getting replaced for sure."

* * *

><p>Oh noes!<p>

Wow, this was a long chapter. =.=


	6. Trouble in Castelia

It took me a while to update this time... I suppose sorry to whoever actually reads this.

* * *

><p>Snarf scratched her head. "Well, I guess first things first: guys, we're going to Castelia."<p>

"For Casteliacones?" asked Heatmor.

"No, we're doing that on Tuesday. I just have some business to take care of."

Heatmor frowned. "You seem to be having a lot of 'business to take care of' lately. Are you hiding something from us?"

"Hey, I can't transport anything aside from my Suicunes in Castelia, and that's not what I'm planning to do today anyways," Snarf replied.

"That didn't answer my question. What are you doing now?"

"Look, you'll find out later. Let's fly!"

* * *

><p>"Do you think she should really be letting us run around unsupervised like this when she's busy?" asked Serperior nervously.<p>

Hydreigon shrugged. "Eh. Nothing really bad has happened yet, right?"

"I guess…"

"Relax, hon. Let's go check out the sights here. Last time we were in Castelia, we were in our balls," reminded Heatmor.

Musharna and Scrafty were already sneaking off. They wandered into Narrow Street, curiously examining the buildings close around them.

Some shifty-looking men smirked at them, and Musharna drew closer to her partner.

Suddenly, a figure overshadowed the pair. "Well, well, well," it chuckled. "What have we here?" He examined them carefully, staring from under his Team Plasma hood. His eyebrows rose. "My, what a strong little Scrafty you are. Listen, why don't you join us?"

"Not a chance," Musharna hissed, putting herself between Scrafty and the stranger.

"Now come on, let your friend decide. What do you say, kid? I'm sure you've heard about our ideals by now, don't you want to end the abuse of your kind?"

Scrafty spat on his boot. "Fuck you. I don't want any part of your stupid plans. I have a good trainer, and I love fighting. As long as I stay with my friends, that's all that matters. And I thought we already took care of you guys!"

"You stay with your friends, huh?" A grin spread across his face. Swiftly, he scooped up Musharna and shoved her into a black bag. The bag muffled her sounds of terror.

Scrafty's jaw dropped and for a moment she was too shocked to move.

She could hear Musharna firing psychic attacks, but they did not affect the Plasma grunt.

He grinned and held up the bag. "Sorry princess, but this bag is made of Mightyena fur. I'm not really supposed to have this, but it's pretty useful against you Psychic types," he chuckled.

Scrafty came to her senses. "Let her out of there!" she screamed, charging at him.

"You said you like to battle?" sneered the grunt. "Well, I guess this'll be a treat for you!" he snorted, tossing a Pokéball.

A tough-looking Scrafty burst forth. "Zuru!"

Scrafty launched a high jump kick at the newcomer, but to her surprise it ducked. She crashed painfully into the side of a dumpster. "Augh," she moaned.

The other Scrafty smirked and flung something at her. Scrafty's muscles immediately seized up when the light orb crashed into her face.

The Plasma grunt laughed menacingly. "Pathetic. Well, if you change your mind, your friend and I will be at Lostlorn Forest. Team Plasma will be more than happy to welcome you into our ranks with open arms!"

"F-fuck you," Scrafty cursed shakily. "When my trainer hears about this-"

"Oh, you better not bring your trainer."

"W-why?" she grunted.

"That is, unless you'd like your friend here to get chewed to pieces by Dark types…"

Scrafty gasped. "F-fine, I get it. I'll be there, and you'll pay for this!"

"Are you so sure about that?" smirked the grunt, climbing onto a Honchkrow.

'_Why didn't he just take me now?'_ thought Scrafty, tears falling from her eyes as she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Well, that was short, but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger.<p> 


	7. Renaming and Fainting

Derp. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>As she slowly regained consciousness, Scrafty first became aware of the stiffness of her body. She still could only barely move, which had been made worse by the coldness of her surroundings. With some effort, she began to sit up.<p>

CLANG! – Her crest banged into something metal above her. She cursed and squirmed in pain.

The muffled laughter of random thugs echoed outside in response to her cursing.

When a passing Trubbish decided to lick her face, Scrafty quickly realized that she must be inside the dumpster, probably as a result of some thug's "hilarious" idea.

"Bastards!" she shouted. "When I get out of here, you're fucking DEAD!"

The laughter increased. Anger rose in Scrafty's stomach, and she kicked hard against the wall of the dumpster, causing it to reverberate. The Trubbish squealed and buried itself in a hurry.

Scrafty doubled over in agony. There was something very wrong with her right leg. Hesitantly and with great difficulty, she reached a hand down to examine it.

She grimaced in pain as she discovered her leg had been badly twisted by her crash, and the bones broken. The bones in her foot had been completely shattered in the impact as well.

This was by no means her first broken leg. High jump kick is a dangerous move to the user when it misses, and she knew that all too well. However, she had crashed into an especially hard surface this time and had not had the luxury of healing immediately.

Her mind still fuzzy, Scrafty was struck by a sudden feeling that she was missing something. Something important.

Her bloodied hands went to her neck, and she found she still had her Amulet Coin. However, this did not quench the feeling, but increased it.

"_What am I missing?"_ she asked herself frantically, over and over. A half-formed idea appeared in her delirious mind. _"Maybe if I ask Musharna, she'll know what I'm…"_

Scrafty's heart turned ice cold as her memory returned in a rush.

She began to desperately pound at the lid of the dumpster with what little strength she still possessed, but to no avail. Scrafty, who was normally capable of taking out a Snorlax in one hit, did not even have the strength to lift the lid.

Scrafty guessed from the silence outside that those nasty punks had made their way home for the night, leaving her alone, presumably to die.

Completely exhausted, she shakily pulled her uninjured leg to her chest and prayed that her lover was still alive.

* * *

><p>An ornery Liepard stood guard over the heavily tethered Musharna. He occasionally snapped at her aggressively, trying to get her to produce the dream mist his trainer seemed so interested in.<p>

Musharna sat silently, resisting sleep persistently. The new bites on her body stung, and despite the calm atmosphere of the forest she was more afraid than she had ever been before. She started to cry again.

"Shut up," Liepard hissed, biting her viciously.

Musharna squealed in pain and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Swanna strutted uneasily around the moonlit Central Plaza, trying to muster the courage to walk down one of the streets.<p>

"So, where are we going to look next?" prompted Audino, restlessly playing with his left feeler.

"Chill out, Audino. I'm thinking!"

Audino blushed. "Please, call me Cuddles."

"Ugh, seriously?" groaned Swanna. "Why can't you be _normal_ and just go by your _real_ name?"

"But I _like_ my nickname," Cuddles insisted.

Swanna put her wings on her hips. "Well, I think it's a stupid name. What is wrong with Snarf? She gives us the dumbest, gayest nicknames ever! Yours is even worse than Hydreigon's!"

Cuddles frowned. "I thought she traded with her brother to get her?"

"Well, her brother hatched it for her, and she told him to name it Joey no matter what sex it was, not to mention she made him name that Tepig "Suzie." Fucking weirdo." Swanna stuck out her tongue and hissed.

Sighing, Cuddles shook his head. "Hydreigon doesn't really seem to mind. Hey, didn't Snarf rename you today?"

Swanna blushed and ruffled her feathers. "Yes, yes she did."

"It's Lucy now, right? At least she feels bad about what she first named you."

"Mhm."

"Anyways, we better hurry and find Scrafty and Musharna."

Swanna sighed in disgust. "I don't know why Snarf sent YOU with me, I'm sure they're just having gay sex somewhere, safe and sound. After all, that's what dykes do all day, right?"

Cuddles facepalmed. "Uh, no."

Swanna tilted her head and squinted at him. "Are YOU a fag too? I mean, you're pink, and you like being called Cuddles, and you're certainly not very manly."

Cuddles puffed up his chest in irritation. "No, I am not gay, and that's a really rude way to say that. And I _am too_ manly!"

"Riiight," sneered Swanna, rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's go look." Cuddles grabbed Swanna's wing roughly and dragged her towards Mode Street.

They spent a couple hours looking up and down the most crowded streets, also stopping at buildings and asking people if they had seen the missing teammates. They chatted continuously when they weren't talking to others, and Swanna gradually relaxed and began to enjoy Cuddles' company, even bringing her 35-inch rule down to 32 inches, sidling closer to him. By the time they reached Narrow Street, this distance had closed to 20 inches, and they had started flirting seriously.

Noticing the street was empty, Cuddles immediately pressed his body close to Swanna's and kissed her neck gently. Swanna honked in surprise, but did not stop him as he continued to caress her slender neck with his mouth.

She tentatively reached out a wing, brushing his ear with the tips of her feathers. Audino shuddered and suddenly pushed her up against a wall.

"I-I've never felt like this before," whimpered Swanna. "B-but how will we… we're not even in the same egg group!"

"Well, that just means no eggs," Cuddles whispered, "That doesn't mean we can't have a tender moment…"

Swanna turned around, presenting her tail to Cuddles.

He paused for a moment. "You know, I don't think I'm as well-endowed as another Swanna would be, and this is my first time," he confessed quietly.

"That doesn't matter, and you're my first, too," crooned Swanna. "Just do it… Ohh, Cuddles," she moaned as Cuddles moved a bit closer. Shaking, she moved her left foot and stepped in something wet. She froze.

"What's wrong?" asked the Audino.

"Cuddles… is what I'm stepping in what I think it is?"

Cuddles backed up and stared at the dark liquid on the ground. "…It's blood! Someone must have had a really nasty battle here, but who?"

Swanna honked loudly, frantically trying to wipe the blood off her foot.

Cuddles' ears twitched. "Wait, be quiet. I think I hear something." His ears perked up, and he walked further down the street, stopping in front of a dumpster. "There's something breathing in there, but just barely. Take a look? I can't get up there."

"Ok, but it might just be a Trubbish or something," Swanna spat, but flew up onto the dumpster and lifted the lid. Peering into the darkness, she screamed in terror and grief.

Amongst the garbage bags and general filth lay a bloody Scrafty, her right leg positioned at an unnatural angle and her knuckles raw and bleeding. She did not move; her body appeared stiff and lifeless.

"Oh my Arceus, she's dead!" wailed Swanna, falling off the dumpster onto Cuddles.

"But I heard breathing!" Cuddles frantically scaled the dumpster and jumped into it, landing at Scrafty's side. He pressed a feeler to her chest and listened, then sighed with relief. "She has a pulse, but it's weak."

Cuddles started working immediately, healing Scrafty's paralysis, cleaning her wounds, setting her broken bones, and bandaging a large gash on her leg. He applied the revive he was holding, and Scrafty groaned and opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Scrafty sat up suddenly and immediately wished she hadn't. "Augh!"<p>

"We're so glad you're not dead!" sang Swanna.

"Since when does Failduck give a fuck about queers?" gasped Scrafty, her head spinning.

"Please lie still," instructed the Audino.

"That's not my name anymore. Anyway, where's Musharna?"

Scrafty tensed up. "I have to go. Do you have a hyper potion?"

"Why and where?" Swanna asked, handing over the hyper potion she was holding.

Scrafty downed the pink liquid in one gulp. The familiar aching feeling filled her senses as her cuts closed up and her bones healed. She examined herself to make sure everything had healed properly, and discovered that the gash on her leg had left a large scar. Scrafty cursed silently and slowly brought herself to her feet. She jumped out of the dumpster and grimaced as she brought her weight down on her right foot.

"Where are you going?" inquired the Audino.

"To reclaim my mate," she hissed.

"Are you crazy?" gasped Swanna.

"You need more time to heal before you do anything!" objected the Audino, also climbing out of the dumpster.

"I have to do this." Scrafty began to walk north stubbornly.

"Look, at least let us help you, ok?" said Swanna, blocking her path. "Where do you have to go?"

"Lostlorn forest."

Swanna hesitated for a moment, and then made a decision. "Get on my back, both of you."

* * *

><p>My poor Pokemon. T_T<p> 


	8. The Rescue:  Part 1

And here is chapter 8.

* * *

><p>Swanna landed in front of a Pokémon center.<p>

"Why'd you take us here?" asked Scrafty, raising an eyebrow.

"You should heal a little more," insisted Cuddles.

"What? I don't have time for this!" Scrafty hissed, but Swanna and Cuddles dragged her inside.

While Scrafty was being tended to by the better-equipped Pokémon center staff, Swanna and Cuddles questioned her about the situation.

"Ok, I'm going to get more help," said Cuddles, heading for the PC.

"But he said he'd kill Musharna if I brought anyone!" Scrafty gasped.

"You can't do this alone," quacked Swanna. "We'll hide, and if you need backup just shout."

Confident she was healed enough for the time being, Scrafty thanked the nurses and Audinos and got up. As she walked out of the Pokémon center, still limping slightly, she was greeted by a temporary team: one unfamiliar blue-haired trainer, Swanna and Cuddles, a shiny Raichu, and the obnoxious shiny Arcanine she had spat on.

Scrafty put her face in her hands. "Why did I end up with a team where all the Pokémon that I do know are ones that are a pain in my ass?" she muttered to herself.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that guy before he knows what hit him!" buzzed Raichu, swinging his tail around like a lasso. "I don't think it'll take much to take out the Pokémon of some dumb grunt."

Scrafty caught Arcanine staring at her out of the corner of her eye and growled. "What're you looking at, you ugly rug?"

Arcanine ignored the insult and grinned, his now-scarred nose twitching. "Aww, you're playing hard to get."

Scrafty clenched her teeth. "I'm not playing anything. I thought I told you to fuck off."

Again, Arcanine ignored her. "When I heard your friend was in trouble, my heart truly went out to you," he crooned sappily. "Don't worry, I'll have your friend back soon, and you will have no choice but to fall into my paws out of sheer gratitude!"

Scrafty hissed. "You delusional fur ball! For one thing, Musharna is my _mate._ For another thing, you're an asshole. Go away."

"That's no way to treat the guy who's gonna rescue your best friend!"

"Grrrr, why you-"

"Are you okay?" asked the trainer concernedly.

"Yeah, except this dumb fleabag won't leave me alone." Scrafty squinted at her. "Who are you?"

"Ohh, just a friend of Snarf's," she replied, putting her hands through her hair nervously.

Scrafty frowned. "Your name?"

The trainer scratched her head and thought for a minute, then shrugged. "I guess you can call me Diana. Well, let's hurry up and get Musharna back from that no-good thug!" Diana called Raichu and Arcanine back into their balls and strapped them onto her belt next to an empty Ultra ball.

Diana, Scrafty, and Cuddles crowded onto Swanna's back and she launched into the air.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Nimbasa and immediately headed for Route 16.<p>

Finally facing the entrance to Lostlorn forest, Scrafty took a deep breath and walked in.

Several Plasma grunts turned to face her and grinned.

"I'm here!" she announced. "Where's Musharna?"

A man stepped out of the trailer in the middle of the forest and laughed. Scrafty immediately recognized him as the one who had attacked her and Musharna.

"Well, where is she?" she demanded.

"In due time," he sneered. "If you won't join us, I'm hoping you'll at least do us a little favor?"

Scrafty clenched her teeth. "What kind of favor?"

"Bring her out!" he ordered. Two grunts came out of the trailer, restraining a woman who appeared to be trying to bite them. She was covered in bruises and her nose was bleeding.

"You see, N has disappeared and we are in need of another Zoroark. Our sources have told us that this woman knows the location of one. The problem is… she won't tell us. Now, after trying to beat it out of her for the past few days, we have come to the conclusion that none of us or our Pokémon are able to hit her hard enough to make her talk. We even tried using some of your little girlfriend's dream mist, but still no luck."

Scrafty folded her arms. "So what do you want from _me?_"

He grinned. "Isn't it obvious? Rough her up a bit for us, and don't hold back!"

"You people are sick!" Scrafty hissed. "I'd never do something like that! Let that woman go!"

The Plasma grunt smirked. "I had a feeling you'd be a bit hesitant. Maybe this will make you reconsider." He snapped his fingers and Musharna was brought out, shackled to a large brick. She was covered in bite marks.

"Scrafty!" cried Musharna, struggling against her tethers.

Grinning, the grunt pulled out a Pokéball and sent out his Scrafty next to Musharna. "Scrafty, show this kid what'll happen to her girlfriend if she doesn't cooperate!"

The Scrafty roughly licked Musharna's body, causing her injuries to smoke as the acid sunk in. He then let his pants drop, and Scrafty could tell by his enlarged pores that he was in breeding season.

"No!" shouted Scrafty.

"Do we have a deal then?" asked the Plasma grunt.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a high-pitched voice several yards away. A Master ball spun through the air and opened, unleashing Arcanine. He roared, sending people and Pokémon alike running. The grunts holding the woman panicked, letting go of her, and she ran into her trailer and locked the door.

Diana emerged from some bushes. "We're here for Musharna!" she squeaked.

Slightly shaken but still fairly composed, the lead grunt pulled out a gun. "I told you not to bring your trainer!" he shouted, pulling the trigger.

The bullet hit its mark, right through Diana's chest. Scrafty looked back in horror as the trainer collapsed.

* * *

><p>Woah shit! What will happen next? Will Diana live? Will they rescue Musharna? Where is Zoroark really?<p> 


	9. The Rescue: Part 2

Part 2 of the rescue.

* * *

><p>Diana collapsed into the grass.<p>

The Plasma grunt laughed. "That's what you get for interfering, stupid kid!"

Arcanine howled in anger and lunged at the grunt, his fur heating up for an overheat attack.

The grunt sent out a Krookodile, who stopped Arcanine in his tracks with a bulldoze attack. The two Pokémon grappled with each other, emitting furious battle cries.

In the midst of the commotion, Diana stirred. Calmly, she rose from the grass, smiling. Blue goo slowly oozed from her chest. "It's going to take more than that to take me down!"

Scrafty's jaw dropped, and the grunt turned pale.

"W-what are you?" he stammered.

"Raichu, go! " she shouted, and Raichu burst out of his Pokéball. "Help Arcanine! Use iron tail!"

Raichu gladly jumped into the fray.

Diana smiled again. "My turn," she said, her clothes melting into her body as she turned to blue ooze.

* * *

><p>Noticing the Plasma grunt was distracted, Scrafty made a dash for Musharna. The grunt's Scrafty lunged towards her, but she swiftly tripped him and ran to release Musharna from her bindings. She easily broke the chains with her bare hands, and Musharna sprang out of them, overjoyed.<p>

"Oh Scrafty, I knew you'd rescue me!" she cried, tackling her and licking her face.

"Oh Arceus, I'm so glad you're safe," Scrafty sighed. "But it's not over yet, let's go!"

The two confronted the grunt, who ordered his Scrafty to fight and also sent out his Liepard.

"Let's do this the usual way!" said Scrafty.

"Got it!" squeaked Musharna.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Swanna and Audino chased the rest of the Plasma grunts out of the forest, Swanna dive-bombing them and Audino standing by as backup.<p>

* * *

><p>The blue ooze came back together to form another shiny Arcanine, who also attacked the Crookodile, pinning it to the ground.<p>

Arcanine looked the presumed newcomer up and down. "Wow! Nice moves!"

"Heh, thanks," said the other Arcanine.

"I like you," said Arcanine, "You remind me of myself."

"I get that a lot," giggled the other Arcanine, turning to goo again and shrinking.

"Huh?"

The blue goo congealed to form a blob with a simple face. "Surprised?"

"You're a shiny Ditto!" cried Arcanine.

"You bet your sexy tail, hon!" said the Ditto snarkily.

* * *

><p>Scrafty took down the Liepard with a high jump kick while Musharna lulled the Team Plasma Scrafty to sleep. Then, Musharna healed herself with moonlight as Scrafty used brick break on the opponent.<p>

Scrafty then leapt for a high jump kick, and sailed over the other Scrafty's head.

"Ha, you missed again!" taunted the Plasma grunt. "Oh, wait…!"

Scrafty's left foot crashed into his face at blinding speed. She grinned with pleasure as she felt his nose crunch in the impact.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was the scar on her right leg.

"That's what ya get, motherfucker!" Scrafty shouted, spitting on the unconscious grunt.

"Scrafty, what are we going to do with this one?" asked Raichu, poking the sleeping Plasma Scrafty with his tail. Musharna hovered nearby.

Scrafty walked over. The slumbering Pokémon woke up and screamed like a little girl.

"I wasn't gonna! I really wasn't! He told me to! You have to believe me, I wasn't really gonna do it! Please, please don't kill me!" he sobbed.

"No, I have a better idea," Scrafty hissed. She pulled the light ball out of her pants.

"You still have that?" asked the Plasma Scrafty weakly.

"Yes, but you can have it back," said Scrafty, smirking.

"R-really? Gee, thanks!"

Scrafty set the light ball on the ground. "Flip him over," she ordered Raichu. Raichu flipped the Plasma Scrafty over so his mouth was against the light ball.

"I've always wanted to do this! I saw it on the internet!" Scrafty giggled excitedly, then stomped viciously on the back of the Plasma Scrafty's head.

"Argh!" blubbered the Scrafty, bleeding onto the grass. "Mah ook! You nah ah ma ook!"

"Yes, that was the idea," chuckled Scrafty, "You stupid little asshole. And tell your trainer when he wakes up to get out of here and never come back!"

Apparently sensing the danger was over, the woman in the trailer opened the door and motioned for the group to come in. Unfortunately, Arcanine was a bit too large to fit through the door, so he stood outside with his head in through the window.

After Cuddles had tended to everyone's injuries, the woman served them tea and poffins and listened silently to their conversation, which consisted mainly of "Did you see how hard I hit [insert Plasma member here]?"

Eventually, Musharna addressed her. "So, why do you live by yourself here anyways?"

The woman glowed bright magenta for a few moments then faded, revealing herself as a Zoroark. She smiled, and conversation continued.

* * *

><p>Just a heads up guys, next chapter will include some lemony goodness. ~<p> 


	10. Poffins, Mating, and Fluffy goodness

There will be a warning before the lemon, don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>After enduring several minutes of conversation about poffins, Scrafty gave Musharna a meaningful look. "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom," she said, getting up and opening the door.<p>

"Um, me too," said Musharna, following her out into the forest.

They walked around to the back of the trailer, and the couple immediately embraced.

"I'm so glad you're safe now," Scrafty whispered.

"I missed you so much," breathed Musharna. "Oh Scrafty, touch me!" she cried.

Scrafty began flicking her tongue all over Musharna's body.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON ALERT<strong>

Okey, this time I'm going to take some artistic liberties with the behavior, but anatomy will still be legit…

* * *

><p>After several minutes of tongue flicking and chasing, Scrafty took off her pants and put her belly against the ground, lifting her tail to her right, preparing to be mounted by her partner. She felt Musharna curl around her tail, then felt something large, wet, and warm enter the left side of her cloaca.<p>

"What is THAT?" gasped Scrafty, turning to look at Musharna.

Musharna backed off a bit. "Oh, it was my tongue. I'm sorry, did it hurt?" she squeaked.

"N-no," stuttered Scrafty. "Where'd you get the idea to do that?"

"I saw a pair of Audino doing that once back at the Dreamyard and it looked like they were enjoying it, so I thought I'd try," said Musharna sheepishly.

"Well, I like it… do it again," Scrafty panted, lifting her tail higher.

Musharna slipped her tongue in again.

Scrafty gasped. "Ohh, Musharna…" she moaned, "Why didn't you think of this sooner?"

Her cloaca ached for more stimulation as Musharna's tongue did its magic.

"Other side too," she gasped, and Musharna obliged. Her huge tongue filled Scrafty, pushing against all the right places.

"Ohh, ohh…" she moaned, squirming.

After a while, Scrafty rolled onto her back and Musharna hovered over her. Musharna inserted her tongue again as Scrafty put a hand into her cloaca. She started rubbing around in there aimlessly.

"Ah, that hurts!" cried Musharna sharply.

"Sorry!" Scrafty said, pulling her hand out in embarrassment.

"Just move your hand a little farther out than it was before…"

Scrafty did her best to oblige.

"A little further in… No, a little more to the right. Oooh, yes, right there, rub me right there," Musharna cooed, and then put her tongue back into Scrafty.

"I want my mouth on you so bad," Scrafty moaned after a few minutes. "But I don't want to hurt you!"

Musharna withdrew her tongue. "Hmm, I guess it's pretty acidic in there to begin with, so maybe you could try…"

"I think we better play it safe and use an antidote first," Scrafty said, looking around for her pants. Finding them, she pulled an antidote out and sprayed it on Musharna's underside.

Scrafty brought her face up to Musharna's cloaca and slipped her tongue in. Musharna squeaked. "Doeth ith hur?" Scrafty asked, her tongue still inside her.

"It doesn't… more please," Musharna begged, and put her tongue back into Scrafty's cloaca.

Scrafty extended her long, slender tongue further into Musharna. She quickly located the spot she had found with her hand and stroked it rapidly with her narrow tongue. Soon, Musharna began breathing very heavily.

"Ohh, Ssscrafty," she squealed loudly, liquid gushing out of her cloaca onto Scrafty's face.

"Augh!" coughed Scrafty, scrambling to wipe the goo off her face.

"Ahh, sorry!" Musharna apologized frantically.

Scrafty coughed more of the liquid onto the grass and sneezed to clear her nostrils. "Holy shit! Gaah! Ewww!"

"I am so, sooo sorry!" cried Musharna, curling into a ball in embarrassment.

Scrafty sighed and wiped her mouth. "It's not your fault, I just wasn't expecting… THAT to happen. Still, mood _officially_ ruined."

"Oh," sighed Musharna sadly.

"Next time, warn me first. Then I can just finish you off with my hands, ok?" Scrafty chuckled.

Musharna brightened up at the phrase "next time." She smiled. "Ok!"

* * *

><p><strong>END LEMON<strong>

* * *

><p>Scrafty tugged at her hood. "Ah great, this is soaked too."<p>

"Why didn't you take it off in the first place?" questioned Musharna, confused.

Scrafty blushed. "Well, then I'd be completely naked, you know?" she muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Musharna giggled. "Oh come on, what's the real reason?"

Scrafty blushed darker. "Fine, fine, I just have some embarrassing scars, ok?"

"From what?" Musharna asked, starting to get curious.

"Oh, it's stupid. It happened a long time ago." Scrafty tugged her hood closer to her neck.

"Pleeease tell me?" begged Musharna cutely.

"Don't make that face," growled Scrafty, irritated.

"Huh?"

"Don't make that face, that trying-to-be-cute face. It makes you look like a fat, bald Lillipup. It's just not attractive."

Musharna blushed, her eyes filling with tears.

Scrafty flinched. _"Ah shit," _she thought, as Musharna's tears started hitting the ground. "No, no! You're very attractive! Please stop crying!"

"You think I'm faaaat!" wailed Musharna.

"No! You're not fat! I'm just saying, if you were a Lillipup you would-"

"Wuaaah!" Musharna bawled, curling into a ball.

"Ok, ok, forget it! You're not fat, okay?" Scrafty put her face in her hands. "Aaaargh."

Suddenly, Arcanine bounded from around the corner. "Hey!"

"Eek!" squeaked Scrafty, covering herself with her tail.

"Still naked huh," remarked Arcanine.

"St-still?" stuttered Scrafty, blushing.

Arcanine grinned. "You know, we can hear you guys from in there…"

Musharna turned bright red and curled up into a ball.

"Uhm, how much did you hear?" asked Scrafty, nervously playing with the end of her tail.

"Uhh, well, after you two started talking about tongues, Swanna flew off to somewhere and Zoroark turned on some music, but we could still hear you whenever you, uh, got loud."

Scrafty growled. "Why did you wait until NOW to tell us?"

"Well, everyone else was a little scared, and hey, I'm not complaining. Ahah," giggled Arcanine.

"Pervert!" Scrafty barked.

"Can't help it, I'm male," Arcanine chuckled.

Fast as lightning, Scrafty got up off the ground and kicked Arcanine in the face, sending him backwards a few yards.

Arcanine got off the ground unsteadily and put a paw to his now-bloody muzzle. "Hey, what was that for?" he whined.

"Can't help it!" yelled Scrafty, "I'm ANGRY!"

"Yipe!" cried Arcanine, running back to the trailer.

"NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOUR BALLS!" Scrafty yelled after him.

"Is he gone?" squeaked Musharna, still curled up.

"Yeah, he's gone," sighed Scrafty.

"Oh." Musharna remained motionless.

Scrafty frowned. "Look, will it make you happy if I tell you how I got my scars?"

Musharna uncurled a bit and looked up at Scrafty. "Um, ok."

"Not here though. We might as well go over to that waterfall, I need to wash my hood anyway…"

Scrafty pulled on her pants, and the two Pokémon made their way over to the waterfall.

"Let's try going through it, maybe there's something there," suggested Musharna.

Behind the waterfall was a small, cool cave. Scrafty sighed and flopped onto a rock.

"Damn I'm tired," she grunted.

Musharna coughed. "You were going to tell me about your scars?"

"Oh yeah. Ok, c'mere."

Scrafty presented her back. "Ok, I think most of these are probably from before I evolved." She pointed to a series of small burn scars. "Darumaka, definitely…" Scrafty pointed to some small round scars. "Probably from bug types…"

She flipped over to show her chest. "These kinda big ones here were from a Braviary, and this one here," she said, pointing to a large burn scar on her hip, "Was from that stupid Chandelure in the League. And these on my arms are from various biting attacks…"

Scrafty took off her pants and thoughtfully traced the large scar on her right leg. "This one is from last night, when I hit that dumpster."

Musharna touched the scar with her nose. "Oh, Scrafty…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," mumbled Scrafty, blushing. "Anyways, this one here is from some Sandile that tried to fight dirty way back before I was caught," she said, pointing to a line of light marks across her belly. "And these on my tail are from that damn Chandelure again, bastard set my pants on fire…"

Scrafty flopped back onto the rock. "Well, that's the tour."

"Wait, what about your neck?" asked Musharna.

"M-my neck?" grumbled Scrafty, gripping her hood closer to her neck. "N-no, you don't want to hear about my neck, it's stupid."

"Stupider than the Sandile bite?"

"Are you making fun of my scars?" growled Scrafty.

"No!" cried Musharna. "I'd never!"

Scrafty sighed and sat up. "You really want to see these?"

"Of course I do," said Musharna.

"Ok, but I haven't shown anyone since I evolved…"

Scrafty slowly pulled her hood off and set it on her pants.

Musharna examined her neck and gasped. Scrafty's neck was covered in large, dark, jagged marks. "Scrafty, what happened to you? Was it a Venipede? It was a Venipede, right?"

Scrafty chuckled. "No, it's stupider than that."

"What was it then?"

Scrafty looked at the cave floor. "Well, you see, before Snarf caught me… I had a boyfriend."

"Whaaat?" blurted Musharna.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I guess it was kind of serious, a few times we tried to mate but I always chickened out and pushed him off."

"Aww. But how'd you get the scars?"

"Remember the time we mated and I bit you?" Scrafty reminded her.

"Oh…" Musharna looked towards her own back. "I don't have scars that bad, do I?"

"Nah, barely noticeable."

"Then why are yours so big? Shouldn't they be smaller now, since you molted when you evolved? And how come I never noticed them when you were still a Scraggy?"

Scrafty rubbed her neck. "My best guess is the acid sunk in and did more damage to the layer of skin under that." Scrafty sighed.

A thought suddenly occurred to Musharna. "Wait… why don't you have other scars from Scraggy bites? I thought Scraggies fight each other a lot?"

Scrafty looked at the floor again. "I usually kept my distance." She caught her reflection in a puddle and examined her neck. "I look like shit," she grumbled, reaching for her hood.

Musharna nudged Scrafty with her nose. "No, Scrafty. You're beautiful."

Scrafty looked up at her and her eyes watered.

Musharna blinked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… no one's ever called me beautiful before." Scrafty hugged Musharna tightly.

"Then I should have said it before," whispered Musharna. "You are beautiful."

* * *

><p>D'awwwww…<p> 


End file.
